


Training Beasts

by littleartemis



Series: Prompts Ahoy [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maker how do you even train these beasts?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt; Dalish elf Warden and Alistair, something fluffy involving the Dog companion, if you can? <3

"Maker how do you even train these beasts?" 

The question had caught Mahariel’s attention, brushing some hair from his face as he looked over at the other. He straightened to his full height from where he’d been bent over, tending to some wood in their encampment. Moving over to where Alistair stood, he looked down at the mabari with a small smile. “Isn’t he already trained? From my understanding, they’re intelligent creatures.” 

A dry laugh left him at that, “don’t say that around Morrigan, she’ll insist he’s smarter than me.” 

"Well he’s certainly smarter than Oghern." The dry comment earns Mahariel a hearty laugh from his friend. "I’d say even when he’s sober, but I’m not sure we’ve seen him sober." More laughter, and he smiled as he looked over at Alistair. 

"Perhaps Morrigan will have someone else to turn her attention on." 

He gave a nod in answer, moving closer to where the other stood, reaching up to rest a hand on Alistair’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “If it’s any consolation, friend, I think you’re plenty smart.” 

The older warden looked at him with widened eyes, “you do?” 

"I do." The mabari barked in what he could only guess was agreement, and the elf chuckled. "Seems our canine friend here agrees. Here, why don’t you give him this." Reaching into his bag, Mahariel pulled a bone from it, offering it to the other. 

It was taken from the elf’s grasp, before being offered to the mabari who took it eagerly, running off toward another end of the camp. 

They watched quietly before Mahariel broke the silence, gesturing for him to follow. “Come, we should eat and rest, tomorrow’s another day.”


End file.
